Sparring
by Silent Scribe
Summary: It was supposed to be her day off, but Sango's adrenaline is up when she sees Sesshomaru locked in combat with a...human?


_A/N: Warning, post series! Also a bit of a spin-off on the episode entitled "The Beautiful Sister Apprentices."_

--

**Sparring**

"All done."

Sango smiled triumphantly as the last soaked blanket was hung out to dry. They hadn't had a sunny afternoon like this for a while. She indulged a moment to claw languidly at the sun's rays, their warmth running down her outstretched fingers and cupping her face.

"Sure beats demon-slaying," she sighed, flopping back into the deep grass. To think that this morning she woke up panicked! When Sango had risen with the sun as always she was startled to find the house empty. The unnerving quiet nearly sent her into convulsions had she not found the little note of explanation at her bedside.

She would seriously reconsider Miroku's hints at a fifth child.

_That is if he does this more frequently. For now, I'll gladly take the day off._

Lolling in the grass, visiting Kagome crossed her mind, but Sango just felt too deliciously lazy to move. Everything was so perfect. The wind gusting through and the last of bright, autumn leaves fluttering off branches. It was idyllic, serene, pure and unadulterated…

_KLANG! _

Sango bolted upright. "What the – ?"

In her peripheral vision sunlight flashed on steel. Twisting around, she squinted for a better look. Out there in the open meadow, several meters from her home, Sango spied a pair of figures slowly circling each other; a live blade glinted in each of their grasps.

Instantly, the former taijiya recognized one of the swordsmen; his classic armor had been shed – it rested beside a nearby boulder – but his silvery mane was a dead giveaway.

_Of course, Sesshomaru could afford to go without protection in a sparring match._ Sango would've had rolled her eyes at his audacity if she hadn't been concerned for the other's safety.

Encased in layers of metal and leather, the second combatant was noticeably smaller, more compact. An iron mask beneath a plated helmet deflected some of the glancing blows, otherwise the mortal was doing quite well alone, ducking and weaving with ease.

Then Sesshomaru twirled, executing a lightening quick slash. Sango suppressed the urge to jump up and help the staggering fighter. But where blood should have gushed there was a flickering light. The slayer breathed deeply through her nose.

_He's using Tenseiga. He knows what he's doing. _

Or so Sango hoped.

--

At the moment, Sesshomaru resembled less of a dog and more of a tiger. Deadly poised, the daiyokai balanced on his toes, ready to spring in any direction.

Less gracefully, his opponent imitated the stance. Sesshomaru mumbled something and suddenly the smaller form rocketed forward, clashing blades with another deafening KLANG!

"Tch," Sesshomaru spat. "You're fighting with your heart, not your head."

Quickly, the defender sidestepped the returning force and back-flipped out of Sesshomaru's next slicing arc.

The dog-demon nodded approvingly. His student wasn't the smartest of fighters, but certainly the most agile. Coming up low and fast, he tested the reaction from this fresh angle.

Tenseiga rang with the next connection. Sesshomaru allowed his blade to be parried, it had been a decent rebuff. Straight away, his pupil followed up with a daring lunge. Eyes widening a fraction, the demon danced just out of reach. That slash may have felled a human.

_May have._ Sesshomaru couldn't have the young one betting on fortune.

But then, he _was_ on the defensive now. Sesshomaru launched himself forward and again his student locked with him.

_Little fool._

Almost immediately he regretted the thought. The blade before him slanted awkwardly letting his full weight drag him forward into a stutter-step, but the shock of a hilt knocking the wind out of him was more painfully humiliating. Sesshomaru grunted, half-grimacing, but half-smiling at his adversary's ingenuity.

He sprang back to circle in search of an opening; still, the defenses were complete and rapidly his student was gaining confidence, melding blocks with strikes.

Sesshomaru smirked when the cocky whelp tried to mimic spinning slash from earlier.

_There_ – the right flank was exposed. With supernatural precision, Sesshomaru struck his opponent to the ground. Foot on the opposition's chest, the daiyokai asserted his superiority.

"You lose."

A gloved hand suddenly gripped his boot. "Rrr, that's not fair!"

Sesshomaru looked down his nose disinterestedly with vague disgust as if a slug had managed to take hold of him. "Fourteen summers is time enough to know the world isn't fair."

Finally, the mask torn away, helmet shoved up. Underneath Rin perspired profusely. Sesshomaru hadn't even broken a sweat. Such injustice; she growled. "Then why can't it ever be unfair in my favor?" But when the girl looked up, Sesshomaru could see the scowl didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You've improved some," he stated, casually sheathing Tenseiga and strolling over to the boulder where his own armor sat.

Rin scrambled to her feet, eagerly tossing off her own suffocating metal shell. "Well, I did get in a couple good shots, huh?" she fished for more praise.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru hummed in that infuriating way that meant everything and nothing at all. "Don't brag."

Rin grumbled a little, but that Sesshomaru warned her of bragging meant the hits had been well played. She smiled; then another question came to mind. "So what's the point of all this?"

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed as he kept silent.

--

Phew. Survived that one.

With no small amount of relief, Sango watched the demon glide back to redress himself. Though as he drew closer, she could see something of a frown distorting his features. Rin's voice came into hearing range as she trailed after her mentor.

"So what's the point of sparring?" the young adolescent pestered again.

Sesshomaru made no reply.

_An argument?_

Rin's fingers drummed impatiently on her forearm. She needed an answer from him. She tried a different question. "Are you going to leave me altogether?"

The talons that tied a knot suddenly froze. Sesshomaru's jaw worked up and down for several strained seconds before he finally spoke.

"I want you to live a strong life."

Rin cocked her head to the side and blinked. Well, it was an answer. Before she could pry for a better explanation, Sesshomaru tentatively reached out his hand. Rin giggled softly as he patted her head like he used to when she was a child.

Sango smiled to herself and turned in the other direction to give them a bit of privacy. She remembered those days, too.

_Clink._

Sango opened her eyes and noticed a few gold coins on her lap. Sesshomaru adjusted his garments accordingly, not looking down.

"Your lessons are most helpful, taijiya."

Sango blinked away from the ridiculous sum before her, instead smiling up at the Western Lord. "Sure, anytime."

"I'll be by for another assessment soon." He tarried a bit. "This one was quite telling."

Sango nodded as Sesshomaru took to the skies, remembering her own adage.

_There isn't a father in the world who doesn't wish for his daughter's happiness. _

--

_A/N: All right, I'm finally back from hiatus and I hope this little short would be a good opening._


End file.
